Lost Without You
by 3r4tzpyrop3s
Summary: When he's waiting for Mako and Korra, with Asami, he thinks of her.. dreams really. My head canon if Bolin had come to her instead of Mako. I'm very new to the fandom and the world of fics but I thought this might be of interest to other Borra shippers.


_Oh man. Oh spirits. Should this be taking this long? What if Amon dared to hurt her? Or took her bending.. That would kill her.. I couldn't bear for either to happen.. Wait what am I saying? What if he hurt Mako! _I begin to pace the small room, my nerves making me energetic. _That's what a good and sensible little brother would be asking of himself. But ever since I first ran into her at the gym everything.. everything has just been beyond nuts! _I stop pacing, suddenly, looking back to see Asami similarly wrapped up in thought. I also look down to see a rather concerned and lost Pabu. "Oh Pabu", I let out in a small exasperated sigh and walk towards him, crouching next to him. "It'll all be alright..", I say halfheartedly, trying to convince **myself** more so than him. Pabu looks at me rather dubiously. Well, I think that's dubious… It's all a bit fuzzy with fire ferrets. I can't help but smirk and hold back a small bubble of laughter. I sit down and take Pabu into my lap as I absent-mindedly begin to scratch behind his ears, just how he likes.

_I wish I had something to distract me. Or better yet a way to check in on Korra. I swear that girl- _I cut off my own thought and half shrug to myself. _Oh I can't be mad that she has duties. She is the damn Avatar after all. _I sigh quietly. _And that's just a fragment, a tiny piece of why I love her.. just the way she is. _Asami is still dead silent. I close my eyes, still holding Pabu and now stroking him, gently. I let my thoughts drift to an old song I had once heard on the radio when I was younger. I don't know the name of it, or the artist for that matter, but somehow the words float back to me. _"I swear that I can go on forever, again. Please let me know that my one bad day will end. I will go down as your lover, you friend. Give me your lips, and with one kiss we begin.. You plan on being alone? Cause I am. I'm lost without you." _I feel a hot tear stream down my cheek at the verse, and blink my eyes open, slightly surprised and slightly embarrassed. Asami doesn't seem to see or care. The words circle in my head as I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to hold back my emotions when I think about what if Korra ever left my life.. _I am afraid of being alone. I guess I can only admit that to myself, but a life without Korra around.. would be so empty. _

I frown quickly, trying to strengthen my resolve. _Get a hold of yourself, Bolin! You've lost people before. Wallowing in self-pity isn't going to change shit for shit. I just have to hold on to whatever hope I can uster up that she's okay. And I know now what to say to her when she gets back. I gotta tell her how I feel. _I nod once to myself, fully aware of how mad I must look and begin to brainstorm.

"Well at least you can air bend!" I hear myself piping in, trying to find the silver lining of the situation. I see Korra's expression fall even further. _Fuck! What a stupid thing to say.. _I can't help but beat myself up the whole time after and when I'm left alone with my thoughts while waiting to hear Katara's prognosis.

More bad news. I watch silently and sadly as Korra yells out, letting off some well deserved steam and walks off. I haven't the slightest how to comfort her so I let Mako run after her. She loves him anyway. I feel so very cold at the thought and as if I have a chunk of indium in the pit of my stomach. _Why can't I just be stronger? I'm a damn earth bender! But then again, ever since Korra has came along.. that doesn't seem to matter so much. I've always been more concerned of losing Korra than my bending. _I wonder, what it would make her feel like to hear that?

_What? _Why is Mako back so soon?

I see him stomp back in, slamming the door behind him. Master Tenzin shortly follows after, looking rather concerned. I trail behind him and stop him before letting him catch up with Mako. "What happened?" I try to keep the unease out of my voice. "Korra is still upset about her.. loss. It appears as if she lashed out on Mako and they got into some argument." That was all I needed to hear. I nod once and leave the earth bender in the imaginary cloud of dust created behind me as I hasten off. Korra's alone and upset. Mako fucked up. I want to be there to comfort her.

I see Korra and Naga by the edge of a cliff. I approach the pair as quietly I can, holding Pabu close to me. It looks as if she is talking to someone.. but there isn't any one else around. I blink and look around, dumbfounded. I think I see her turning my way and quickly duck behind a large block of ice. Pabu squeaks and squirms as I do so. "Shh! Just wait a minut!" I half whisper, half yell at him as he quitly obliges, crankily. I suddenly feel a great wind brushing through my hair. _She's practicing air bending! That's great! _ I assume, automatically. I then smell and hear the crashing of salt water to the cliff. _That sounds kind of close.. _I peek up and at that moment see the earth shift around her, in a wave. It is immediately followed by a ring of flames. "Whoa", I can't help but murmur. _She got her other elements back!_ _But she's in the avatar state now.. She looks so distraught.._

Before I know it I'm running towards those glowing eyes.

She descends slowly and I catch her in my open arms. "Korra..", Is all I can manage, so worried that it somehow hurt her. She closes her eyes and sinks into my grasp. After a moment she opens her eyes and smiles weakly. "Bolin?" She seems half awake and so confused. "Hey! You alright there? You had me worried…" I suppress a blush while saying this, softly, thinking that she had no idea how true that is. "Yea, I think I am.. I saw Aang.." Her eyes still seem so distant at the memory. "He gave me my powers back!" She grins, seeming much more like herself. "I saw!" I slip out, equally excited and my tone somewhat uneven. "I'm really happy you got them back buuuut more so to have you back!" I let out another half confession, trying to keep my tone light. I realize how sappy and stupid that must have came out and pull away slightly, breaking her gaze. "Uh. I mean.." I stutter, not knowing how to cover up for myself. I feel a warm hand on my cheek and look back to see her expression, her eyes clear and strong and so very blue. "I know what you mean Bo. You have me." And before I know it she's inches from my face and then kissing me. After the initial shock I close my eyes and kiss her back, wrapping her arms tighter around me. She pulls my tunic to get closer as we kiss, somewhat crazed, so insanely happy (or at least I am).

A few moments pass before we pull away from the kiss, still keeping a partial embrace. "I love you too, you know." She mutters, suddenly shy and unsure of herself. "I know" I say, slightly teasingly and feeling myself being pulled back to her lips, but before doing so I whisper "And I'm lost without you, my Korra."

Any feedback is encouraged! Lemme know what you guys thought of it! I realize that it has some hints of Hercules, Atlantis, and Scrubs in it but those are some of my favorite movies/show so I must have done that without knowing it!

SS Borra!


End file.
